Les lumières de Broadway
Les Lumières de Broadway 'est le vingt-deuxième et dernier épisode de la deuxième saison de ''Glee, intitulé "New York" en version originale. Il a été diffusé le 24 mai 2011 aux États-Unis. Il a été tourné à New York et correspond à la compétition des Nationales 2011 dans cette ville. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Brad Falchuk. Des rumeurs prétendent que cet épisode aurait coûté six millions de dollars. Intrigue Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! Après s'être préparés toute l'année en vue des Nationales 2011, les New Directions débarquent à New York, ville de tous les rêves pour une bande de lycéens de l'Ohio. Mais Will les rappelle vite à eux-même : ils doivent composer leurs chansons originales pour leur prestation. Mais alors que ses élèves travaillent sur leurs chansons, Will préfère aller en douce à Broadway, là où est monté CrossRhodes, le nouveau spectacle d'April Rhodes. En panne d'inspiration, les New Directions décident de profiter eux aussi de la ville et s'échappent de leur chambre... Pendant ce temps, Quinn est déprimée depuis sa rupture avec Finn, Santana et Brittany tentent de remédier la situation, tandis que Finn de son côté, veut à tout prix reconquérir Rachel. Résumé ''Attention, cette section dévoile l'intrigue de l'épisode !!'' thumb|left|Rachel n'en revient pas.Les New Directions sont en train de manger à Times Square, et Rachel n'en revient pas d'être enfin à New York. Elle annonce aux autres membres du club qu'elle a trouvé des billets pour Cats, mais Quinn lui fait remarquer que la pièce n'est plus jouée depuis 11 ans. Will enferme les New Directions dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour qu'ils composent leurs chansons originales. Brittany écrit My Cup qu'elle chante avec Artie, mais Quinn annonce qu'ils ont besoin de se balader dans la ville pour trouver de l'inspiration. Même si certains, comme Finn , sont un peu réticents de désobéir à Will, ils finissent par tous sortir. Ils chantent alors Love New York / New York, New York ''dans les endroits les plus célèbres de la ville. Pendant ce temps, Will se rend dans le théâtre où est joué CrossRhodes et chante ''Still Got Tonight devant la thumb|Will chante [[Still Got Tonight en attendant April]]salle vide. Un responsable du théâtre le surprend et lui dit qu'il a du talent. De retour à l'hôtel, les filles et Kurt se font une bataille d'oreillers alors que Rachel essaye de se concentrer pour composer. De son côté, Finn fait de même dans la chambre des garçons et déclare que le mieux pour le groupe serait qu'il fasse un duo avec Rachel. Puck l'encourage sur cette voie et lui conseille de l'inviter à dîner en ville. Rachel et Finn se retrouvent pour un "rendez-vous professionnel", c'est lors du dîner au restaurant qu'ils rencontrent thumb|left|Finn et Rachel rencontrent Patti LuPonePatti LuPone. Dans la soirée, Sam, Artie, Puck et Mike chantent Bella Notte alors qu'ils se baladent dans la rue. Finn reconnaît que son rendez-vous n'est pas exactement "professionnel" et essaye d'embrasser Rachel, mais elle s'en va en lui disant qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça. Le lendemain, Kurt invite Rachel à un "breakfast at Tiffany’s". Ils parlent de leur carrière et de leur choix probablement inévitable entre l’amour et la gloire thumb|[[For Good dans le décor de Wicked]](bien que Kurt ne semble pas avoir ce choix à faire car Blaine est décidé à le suivre). Rachel est décidée à étudier à l'université à New York, mais elle hésite entre sa carrière et Finn. Kurt propose de l'aider à faire son choix et annonce son intention de rentrer par effraction dans le Gershwin Theatre où est normalement joué la célèbre comédie musicale Wicked (dont ils sont tous les deux fans). Mais ils sont surpris par un responsable et mentent tant bien que mal pour justifier leur présence. Il comprend leur rêve de chanter sur une scène de Broadway et leur laisse quinze minutes pendant lesquelles ils chantent For Good en duo. Ils finissent leur chanson les larmes aux yeux. Santana et Brittany essayent de faire sortir Quinn de la salle de bain car elles en ont besoin pour se maquiller. Quinn s’énerve, annonce qu’elle se fout des Nationales et craque à cause de Finn. Santana et Brittany proposent de lui changer les idées en lui coupant les cheveux.thumb|left|Santana, Quinn et Brittany Dustin Goolsby vient parler à Will la veille des Nationales et annonce qu'il sait que Will a des projets pour Broadway. Il avoue à ce dernier qu’il déteste les Vocal Adrenaline, mais qu'il trouve les New Directions plus détestables encore. Will répond qu’il adore ses élèves, et Dustin lui conseille de ne pas leur dire qu'il a des projets de carrière solo, sans quoi cela leur briseraient le cœur. Les New Directions annoncent à Will qu’ils ont appris par Dustin ses projets, et annoncent qu'ils sont contents pour lui. Mais Will leur redit encore une fois qu’il restera avec eux jusqu'au bout. Le jour des Nationales, une chorale uniquement composée de filles chante Yeah!, et Mercedes admet qu'elles sont vraiment talentueuses. A la pause, Will et Dustin ont une légère altercation. thumb|192px|Sunshine et RachelSunshine Corazon et Rachel ont une discussion dans les toilettes (comme dans "Objectif New York") et Sunshine avoue qu’elle se sent mal parmi les Vocal Adrenaline . Elle est décidée à repartir pour les Philippines, et dit au passage à Rachel qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi celle-là la détestait alors que le Glee Club semblait être le seul endroit vraiment accueillant à McKinley. Rachel lui avoue qu’elle la détestait parce qu’elle était aussi bonne chanteuse qu’elle, et elles se réconcilient. Rachel la convainc de chanter avec les Vocal Adrenaline et l’encourage même ostensiblement quand elle entame la première chanson des Vocal Adrenaline, As Long As You're There. thumb|left|Finn et Rachel pendant PretendingC'est ensuite au tour des New Directions. Avant de monter sur scène Rachel dit à Finn que la chanson qu’il a écrite (Pretending) est magnifique, mais qu’elle ne veut pas être avec lui car elle a choisi sa carrière plutôt que l’amour. Jesse rejoint Will dans la salle pendant la chanson, il se doute qu'il vient plus pour Rachel que pour la prestation des New Directions. Rachel et Finn s’embrassent à la fin du morceau, ce qui laisse la salle pantoise. Will applaudit et la salle le suit timidement. Les New Directions chantent ensuite Light Up The World. La salle est beaucoup plus emballée par cette chanson que par Pretending. Après la performance, Jesse annonce que le baiser était non professionnel et Finn lui répond qu’il est juste jaloux et qu'il considère que ce baiser était le "baiser du siècle". Au moment des résultats, les New Directions ne sont pas dans les dix groupes qui sont sélectionnés pour la finale : ils sont 12ème, sans doute à cause du baiser. thumb|188px|Brittany et Santana De retour à Lima dans l'Ohio, Kurt fait un débriefing à Blaine des Nationales et de la réaction de ses amis face à la défaite. Il déclare qu'il ne se sent pas triste car le voyage en valait la peine. Il fait un rapide bilan de son année, pleine de hauts et de bas. Blaine annonce qu’il l’aime et Kurt, un peu surpris par la soudaineté de cette déclaration, lui répond qu’il l’aime aussi. Ils croisent Mercedes et Sam au café, et on comprend peu après qu'ils sont en couple mais qu'ils ne veulent pas l’annoncer aux autres. Brittany vient parler à Santana de l’année qu’elles viennent de passer, et de leur relation un peu tumultueuse. Brittany avoue qu’elle adore le Glee Club, et qu’elle aime Santana plus que tout au monde. Elles restent cependant meilleures amies. Emma félicite Will pour sa 12ème place et lui montre la bannière qu'elle a pendue pour eux dans le couloir de McKinley. thumb|left|182px|Rachel et Finn Finn est dans la bibliothèque, dégoûté d’avoir fait perdre les Nationales aux New Directions à cause du baiser. Rachel vient le consoler, et ils sont tous les deux persuadés que les New Directions les détestent. Mais Rachel lui dit que pour elle le baiser était plus important que la victoire aux Nationales. Elle annonce aussi à Finn qu'elle compte aller à la fac à New York et il lui fait remarquer qu'elle a un an devant elle avant ça. Ils s'embrassent, puis rejoignent les autres pour la réunion annuelle du Glee Club. La saison finit par une scène où tous sont dans la salle de répétition, visiblement contents d'être ensemble. Will montre le petit trophée qu'ils ont gagné et ils lui font une ovation. Liste des dix finalistes des Nationales 2011 #The Portland Scale Blazers #Vocal Adrenaline #The Waffletoots #Singaz Wit Attitude #Jefferson City Airplane #Twelve Steps #Vocal Chordz #Soundsplosion #Teenage Scream #Vocal Extreme ﻿ Musiques *My Cup (chanson originale) par Brittany & Artie *I Love New York / New York, New York (Madonna/Frank Sinatra) par New Directions *Still Got Tonight (Matthew Morrison) par Will *Bella Notte (La Belle et le Clochard) par Artie, Sam, Puck & Mike *For Good (Wicked), par Kurt & Rachel *Yeah! (Usher, Ludacris & Lil. Jon) par Singaz Wit Attitude *As Long As You're There (chanson originale) par Vocal Adrenaline *Pretending (chanson originale) par Rachel & Finn *Light Up The World (chanson originale) par New Directions Nouveau personnage *Patti LuPone, dans son propre rôle Anecdotes *Les New Directions finissent 12ème sur une cinquantaine de chorales, ce qui est tout à fait respectable. Ils ne sont qu'à deux places de la qualification pour la finale. *Lors du tournage à Times Square, Heather Morris a chuté plusieurs fois. *Certaines rumeurs assuraient la participation de Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) à l'épisode. En réalité, on peut le voir sur une (très grande) affiche pendant I Love New York / New York, New York, quand les filles sont sur l'escalier orange. *L'épisode initial devait durer 20 minutes de plus, mais ils ont été obligés de le raccourcir pour le faire rentrer dans la grille des programmes. *Les scènes coupées incluent des scènes entre Will et Emma , entre Brittany et Santana , et une scène de Quinn , le tout après leur retour à McKinley. *Voici comment Brad Falchuk a justifié la défaite des New Directions : "Ils ne sont pas encore prêts, tout simplement. Non seulement ils ont perdu, mais en plus, ils n'ont même pas intégré le top 10. Cela montre à quel point ils n'étaient pas préparés, combien ils n'étaient pas concentrés. Pour moi, s'ils avaient gagné alors qu'ils étaient clairement préoccupés par autre chose et par leurs querelles internes, cela aurait été malhonnête." *L'épisode est en lice aux Emmy Awards 2011 dans la catégorie "Meilleurs Costumes dans une série" *Naya Rivera a deux paires de chaussures différentes lors du mash-up sur I Love New York / New York, New York http://i41.servimg.com/u/f41/17/01/06/26/naya_b10.jpg http://i41.servimg.com/u/f41/17/01/06/26/n_bmp11.jpg *Lors de la dernière scène entre Brittany et Santana, on peut voir qu'à chaque fois que l'angle de la caméra change, la mèche de Brittany change de place aussi. http://i650.photobucket.com/albums/uu227/banana_stand/Britt1.png http://i650.photobucket.com/albums/uu227/banana_stand/Britt2.png *Cet épisode fut élu « Meilleur épisode de la saison 2 » aux Glee France Awards 2011. *Kurt chante également le refrain de New York, New York au début de l'épisode , en a cappella, accompagné des New Directions . *Lea Michele a due monter sur une caisse pour pouvoir jouer les scènes avec Cory Monteith sans que leur différence de taille ne gène pour les angles de vue http://i650.photobucket.com/albums/uu227/banana_stand/finchel.jpg *C'est l'un des épisodes les plus chers de la série . *On peut remarquer que Santana porte la même tenue lorsqu'elle console Quinn et pour la promo de la saison 4. *Chansons de fond: **'''Rhapsody in Blue de George Gershwin ''interprétée "The New York Philharmonic" **'Someone to Watch Over Me''' interprétée par Michael Tilson and the Buffalo Philharmonic **'He loves and She Loves '''interprétée Michael Tilson and the Buffalo Philharmonic **'Moon River 'de ''Breakfast At Tiffany's interprétée par Arthur Fiedler et The Boston Pop. L'épisode en quelques chiffres *Un budget d'environ 6 millions de dollars. *40 membres de la production venus de Los Angeles. *Une équipe de 60 locaux engagés juste pour l'épisode. *50 chambres d'hôtels réservées. *10 paparazzis par jour sur le tournage, en moyenne. *48h pour que le scénario final arrive après le début du tournage. *300 fans présents pour les scènes de tournage à Time Square. *1 jour pour les costumières pour trouver 26 costumes. *12 heures de tournages pour le jour le plus long. *10 lieux de tournages différents. ﻿ Audiences *L'épisode a réuni : **12,10 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. **2,61 millions de téléspectateurs au Royaume-Uni. **1,82 million de téléspectateurs au Canada. **1,30 million de téléspectateurs en France (W9). **987 000 téléspectateurs en Australie. Photos NYC 02.jpg|Promo NYC 03.jpg|Promo NYC 04.jpg|Promo NYC 05.jpg|Promo NYC 06.jpg|Promo LDB 17.jpg|Promo LDB 16.jpg|Promo LDB 15.jpg|Promo LDB 14.jpg|Promo LDB 13.jpg|Promo LDB 12.jpg|Promo LDB 11.jpg|Promo LDB 10.jpg|Promo LDB 09.jpg|Promo LDB 08.jpg|Promo LDB 07.jpg|Promo LDB 06.jpg|Promo LDB 05.jpg|Promo LDB 04.jpg|Promo LDB 03.jpg|Promo LDB 02.jpg|Promo LDB 01.jpg|Promo 222 95.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 96.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 97.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 99.jpg|Behind the scene 222 100.jpg|Behind the scene 222 102.jpg|Behind the scene 222 101.jpg|Behind the scene 222 103.jpg|Behind the scene 222 104.jpg|Behind the scene 222 105.jpg|Behind the scene 222 106.jpg|Behind the scene 222 107.jpg|Behind the scene 222 108.jpg|Behind the scene 222 109.jpg|avec le maire de New York, Michael Bloomberg 222 110.jpg|Behind the scene 222 111.jpg|Behind the scene 222 112.jpg|Behind the scene 222 113.jpg|Behind the scene 222 114.jpg|Behind the scene 222 115.jpg|Behind the scene 222 116.jpg|Behind the scene 222 117.jpg|Behind the scene 222 118.jpg|Behind the scene 222 119.jpg|Behind the scene 222 120.jpg|Behind the scene 222 121.jpg|Behind the scene 222 122.jpg|Behind the scene 222 123.jpg|Behind the scene 222 98.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 162.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 161.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 160.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 159.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 158.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 157.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 156.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 155.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 154.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 153.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 152.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 151.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 150.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 163.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 164.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 165.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 166.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 167.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 169.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 168.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 171.jpg|Behind The Scenes 222 170.jpg|Behind The Scenes BTSNY 01.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 02.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 03.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 04.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 05.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 06.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 07.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 09.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTSNY 10.jpg|Sur Le Tournage 2x22 01.jpg|Sur Le Tournage 2x22 02.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 03.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 04.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 05.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 06.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 07.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 08.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 09.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 10.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 11.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 12.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 13.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 14.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x22 15.jpg|Patti LuPone sur le tournage Nationals 01.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 02.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 03.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 13.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 04.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 05.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 06.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 07.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 08.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 10.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 11.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 12.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 15.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 16.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 17.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 18.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 19.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 20.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 21.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 22.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 23.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 24.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 25.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 26.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 28.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 29.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 30.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 31.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 32.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 33.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 34.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 35.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 36.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 37.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 38.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 39.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 40.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 41.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Nationals 42.png|Sur Le Tournage Diannaandlea.jpg|Sur Le Tournage Achele.jpg|Sur Le Tournage 222 89.jpg||Sur le tournage 222 90.jpg||Sur le tournage 222 91.jpg||Sur le tournage 222 92.png|Sur le tournage Chris 416.png|Sur le tournage 122 124.png|Sur le tournage 222 93.jpg|Sur le tournage 222 94.jpg|Sur le tournage Vidéos ﻿ thumb|right|270px|Behind The Scenes thumb|left|270px|Glee Wind de:New York! en:New York es:Episodio:New York it:New York Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Episodes